Percy, The Guardian
by APJOfanaccout
Summary: Hey, you are at the wrong one. Please go to the other Guardian story if you do not want a waste of time :).
1. The new kid and losing friends

Percy, the Guardian.

 **This is my first fanfic, so please be nice, and I will try and not to include chaos as I don't like him/her too much. Also starts off as stereotypical pertemis. All rights sadly go to Rick Riordan.**

Percy POV (Point of view)

I just came to camp 3 weeks before Annabeth's and I's anniversary. I planned on proposing to her on the anniversary but I needed Athena's blessing to do so. I think Athena just wanted me to do some work in order to quit. But nevertheless I did the 12 labors of Hercules, had to simulate being under the sky for 10 hours straight, and had to work with Hephaestus in order for him to make the ring. So when I came saw a kid similar to Nico who was fighting the hydra. Since I already fought the Hydra before, I came in and got the job done. My training from Athena got me super-fast, faster than the fastest children of as Hermes', an eight-pack, and the biggest biceps, triceps, and pectorals. (I forgot to mention she had me read the dictionary. The horror with my ADHD!). I was also a towering 6 foot 4 inches. Basically I was super ripped. But when the camp came to see the pile of dust, the kid claimed all of the work for his own. Everybody except the seven, Will Solace, Katie Gardener, Travis and Connor Stoll, Malcom, Jake, Thalia (who was with the hunt), Nico (who was in the underworld) and Chiron believed him. I didn't care but then he said this:"Yeah the kid over there (me) peed his pants at my strength and ran inside to change them." That got me upset but I pushed it below. Slowly Trevin turned the whole camp against me besides excluding the seven, Katie Gardener, Will S Travis and Connor Stoll, Malcom, Jake, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, and Chiron. A few hours later the Helm of Darkness popped over Trevin's head and Chiron said the 'hail Trevin Allis child of Hades blah blah blah'. Then a few days later Travis, Katie, and Connor came up to me. Connor and Travis said simultaneously "What the heck Perce! You know we were planning that prank for months! You didn't have to go and snitch to Chiron about it! We though you could trust you! Don't hang out with us anymore" and left. Katie said angrily "Percy! I know you aren't big on plants but you didn't have to go and destroy my whole garden! We aren't friends anymore!" When they said that, three bonds of friendship just snapped but I pushed it aside. Then slowly all of the people unfriended me besides Clarisse, Chris, Chiron, Nico and Thalia.

Whether if it was for 'Destroying a machine' or 'snapping a bow (Frank)' or even 'dumping out their clothes for date night (Piper)' the friendship bonds snapped. Then the day came. I was going to propose to Annabeth. I had to gray and blonde box, like her hair and eyes, and on the ring there was a hidden note that said ' _Annabeth, when I am gone, I hope you find this note, just know that I will always love you. ~ Seaweed Brain._ Then I heard it. The laugh that sounded like Annabeth's. I went to our special spot on out beach to find her hanging out with the Hades kid, or Trevin. I heard these words "Annabeth (I assumed this must be Trevin) when are you going to break up with Jackson's ugly self?" Then Annabeth said "Don't worry, we have a date tomorrow I'll tell him then. Otherwise right now we have our time." Then my heart shattered into a quadrillion pieces and I let loose. I said "ANNABETH WHY, I TRAVELED THROUGH TARTARUS WITH YOU, DID THE 12 LABORS OF HERCULES FOR YOU, SIMULATED BEING UNDER THE SKY FOR 10 HOURS, AND I READ THE ENTIRE DICTIONARY WITH MY ADHD BRAIN FOR YOU! BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE PERSON I THOUGHT WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME. HERE TAKE THE RING, CUZ I DON'T NEED IT ANYMORE." With that I threw the ring at her, packed my bags, and left. I went to see my mom, because she would understand me. I called Black Jack and left to her house. When I arrived I saw a certain Dirt Queen standing over my mother's body. I then said "Gaea how did you even reform? I killed you! Why would you even do this!?" Gaea said "Well my little hero, I had this much consciousness left, so I thought 'hmmm, what better than to break the savior of Olympus by killing his mother and step-father!" with that Gaea left. Then I let it unleash. I caused a magnitude 11.3 earthquake and the biggest hurricane you could ever imagine.

 **Well, that's the end of chap 1. Please no hate. Or not. I don't care. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2 Blessed

Chapter 2: Blessed

Hestia POV

I was tending to the hearth on Olympus when I felt a sudden distruptance in one of my domains, the home domain. Me being a goddess, flashed to it. Then I felt the ground shake and unstoppable winds and I knew it could be only one person …. Perseus. I opened my eyes and saw him mourning over his dead mother. I went up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. Everything immediately stopped and he turned around, whipping out riptide which almost grazed my skin. I yelped. When he saw what happened he said "Oh! Lady Hestia! I am very sorry it was just instinct. Are you okay?" I replied "I am okay but Perseus what happened?" "Call me Percy." He said with very little mirth in his eyes. But it quickly depleted as he continued "Well Gaea came *sniff* and she told me how she gained just enough consciousness to come and kill my parents" "Well Persse-Percy know that nothing could ever replace your mother but may I adopt you?" "Well I cannot say no … Mom" "Thank you Percy, but now being my only child you have my full blessing" "Mom?" "Yes Percy" "Can you bury them in Montauk? I know they would like it there." "Of course" "Thank you" "Well Percy what are you going to do?" "I am going to leave and clear my head" "Of course, now I must leave, as Zeus has realized the power surge." "Okay bye Mom" "By Percy."

On Olympus Artemis POV

I was hunting some bear when father called. I told Thalia to watch the hunt before I left. Now here I am bickering with Apollo about the little sis. Everybody flashed in and immediately Zeus spoke "Now I am sure almost everybody felt that power surge" Everybody nodded. "Now" he continued "What could've caused it?" Poseidon said "Well brother they were mainly in my domain" Everybody spoke at once "Perseus," yet Hestia said "Percy." Nobody noticed except and they went on. "What could've made him do this?" asked Apollo. Hestia answered "Well I saw him mourning his dead mother and step father earlier." Poseidon asked "Sally and Paul are dead?" Hestia nodded "Ohhhh." Said Poseidon sadly. Athena spoke "Well I mean no harm but how could this tiny thing cause such intensity of said earthquake and hurricane?" Poseidon's eyes flared but then Hermes answered with "You guys don't know? Well, all of Percy's friends but Thalia, Nico, Chris, Clarisse and Chiron have killed their friendship with Percy because of Trevin. Annabeth also cheated on Percy with Trevin." How could this be, I thought to myself, a woman acting like a male? I was about to defend her when Apollo said"Yep. Everything Hermes just said is true, me being god of truth." I thought angrily 'How could anybody cheat on Perseus?' 'He is nice, caring, loyal- wait. Am I complementing a male?' 'Must be pity'. Then I heard Hades yell "TREVIN ALEX ALIS WHAT DID YOU DO!"

 **There's the end of that chappie. Just kidding. You may continue.**

Hades POV

I look at my son surrounded by Percy's ex friends. I yelled at him and everybody around me looked confused. I explained "Well, you know how my children can control skeletons from the ground?" Everybody nodded. "Since I was born and inherited the title, God of Dead, I realized that everybody has skeletons and that I could control them." "I realized that this was a big power and swore upon River Styx *cue thunder*to never use it. Unfortunately, my now disinherited child, used this power and turned everybody against Percy. Trevin then said "Guys come on, he is talking crap." Everybody mortal nodded and there was a glow around Trevin. "I, Hades, strip Trevin Alex Alis of his powers." "Katie, Travis, Connor, Jason, Will, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jake, and Malcom, Trevin used his powers to nudge your thoughts but you did this on your own. Chris and Clarisse, thank you for staying with my favorite nephew" All the male children gods of Zeus grumbled "and Annabeth, he had no power to do anything to you, so you did this by yourself" Everybody looked at Annabeth in disgust. Artemis then spoke "Well where is Perseus?" Hestia answered "Well when I last saw Perseus it was because of his mourning and he said he would be clearing his mind" Zeus said "We need Perseus NOW! Everybody, go look for Percy and Artemis send your hunt after him too." Artemis grumbled but said "ok." With that every god besides Hestia left.

 **Welp. That's the end of chappie 2 for ya. Review please. Constructive criticism is preferred. Or not. See ya.**


	3. IMPORTANT, ON A DIFFERENT STORY

**Hey guys, i know you all love this story, but I am continuing it on a different name. Its not abandoned but just go to Percy and the Hunt and it will be there. The only reason i am doing this is because i have had problems uploading chapters but once i figured it out, they all went to the other story. So just on my other story, this will be restarted and continued on there. Thank you guys**


End file.
